


True Enough

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [17]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: Prompt by BrokenBookAddictPairing: Caitlin Snow/Harry WellsSnowells Kisses prompt28.Whispering “I love you” before a chaste, delicate kiss
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813312
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	True Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenBookAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/gifts).



> Once again, my sincerest thanks to [capitanogiorgio](https://capitanogiorgio.tumblr.com/) and [alisha_mendelsohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_mendelsohn) for checking over my Google Translate French and knowing what I _meant_ to say when Google wasn't actually sure, lol!
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥

"It's not fair," Caitlin murmured, looking down at Harry's motionless body on the gurney in the med bay. "We just got you back. _I_ just got you back."

But even the miraculous appearance of a golden breach, through which each of the Harrison Wells had stepped, instantly leaving Nash's mind to reunite with their proper bodies, wasn't enough to stop a new meta from attacking. The woman could create realistic holograms from a light emanating from the palm of her hands and was using them to rob various establishments. It actually seemed… rather mundane, all considering what Team Flash had dealt with by now.

Harry had been the first to head out -- and was thus the first to get struck by a silver blast of energy from the woman's hands that was _definitely_ not a mere hologram. He had been comatose ever since.

All of the tests had proved inconclusive or, most frustratingly, had proved normal. But now, almost a full day later, Harry was still unconscious for no reason Caitlin could diagnose and she was at her wits' end.

" _Il parlait de toi constamment._ He talked about you constantly."

She, of course, recognized Sherloque's voice even before she turned. He was leaning in the doorway and gave a tap to his forehead that, oddly, reminded her of Nash. Perhaps some of their mannerisms had worn off on each other during their mental confinement together?

"'Caitlin, she's brilliant, of course,'" Sherloque went on in a fair mimicry of Harry's brusque tones. "To which I'd tell him something like, ' _Oui,_ I know. I know her _quite_ well, too.' Admittedly, I did it to watch that vein pulse in his forehead. There's not much else to do when you're just brainwave facsimiles of your body in someone else's brain."

The corner of her mouth twitched, the most she could manage at his effort to make her smile. She looked back down at Harry, so pale and still under the sterile lights, and reached over to wrap her fingers around his.

Sherloque appeared at her side. She hadn't even heard his footfalls. " _Le grand amour,_ " he said softly and she shook her head, not understanding. "True love. Perhaps a kiss would wake our Grumpy Sleeping Beauty?"

"From… me?" Her tongue tripped over the two simple words.

"Well, I could try kissing him myself," he said, rubbing the stubble on his chin thoughtfully. "No doubt he would wake up just to punch me."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and smiled when this time he succeeded in getting her to chuckle softly.

"That might work," she admitted, clasping Harry's hand in both of hers as if afraid he would somehow slip away.

" _Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas?_ You love him, don't you?"

She exhaled heavily. "I… It was always so complicated but I… Yes."

When she dared to look at him, Sherloque's eyes were kind. " _Dit lui._ Tell him. He was so determined to find a way back here. I think perhaps just a little more incentive will get him the rest of the way home. Regardless, what would it hurt?"

He pressed a kiss to her temple then gave a tip of his hat and spun gracefully on his heel before he left.

She looked at the empty doorway for an extra moment before facing Harry again. _Is it true love? What_ is _true love, anyway?_ Before she lost her nerve, she leaned past the bed rail.

"I love you," she whispered and placed a soft, chaste kiss to his mouth. "Please come back."

She straightened, alternating between watching the monitors and his face for any response. Nothing changed.

Her shoulders slumped. _Of course, that's just a fairy tale,_ she thought. _Love isn't a superpower._

She gave his hand one last, gentle squeeze then released him and was almost to the door when a slightly gruff voice stopped her in her tracks.

"He's right. I would've found a way to punch him if he put his face anywhere near mine."

She whirled around and the sight of Harry sitting up with effort, looking like he'd been run over by something large and fast moving, was the dearest thing she'd ever seen. She didn't even remember flying back to his side, she was just suddenly _there_ , embracing him.

" _Je t'aime,_ " he said roughly and she leaned back, startled. "Hey, they have French where I'm from, too. And a lot of other languages. I can learn to tell you I love you in all of them."

"Harry," she murmured and when they kissed, something turned in her heart, a key that she'd thought was lost forever.

If it wasn't true love, it certainly felt true enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If you happened to have read my rather experimental angsty fic "[Dark/Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719769/chapters/62451409)," then you might recognize a few similar elements. This was the prompt it was originally written for, before I decided, "Dude, that will be DEPRESSING as heck!" because it was only going to be the first chapter at that time. ;) So I opted to make "Dark/Light" its own thing and fill this one again. I ended up enjoying swapping Harry and Caitlin's places for this and I'm glad that it got a chance to be. ;) ♥


End file.
